Strings of Fate
by twdandzombiebunnies
Summary: Daryl Dixon never thought he'd love a woman like Carol Peltier, then again, he never imagined having anyone besides Merle, let alone a whole pack of people pairings including Andrea/Milton Amy/Randall Glenn/Beth Rick/Michonne Daryl/Carol Merle/Maggie and Carl/Sophia very AU story, going to be long. Rated M for future smut and language. Chapters will center around different parings
1. Laundry

The prison was beautiful. Or at least, it was safe. And that in itself was true beauty. She was sitting, scrubbing clothing on a wash board, humming along with Beth who was crooning what sounded like a lullaby about ' Goodnight Moon' to little Asskicker. Even up to her elbows in soap and dirt, scrubbing the walker goo and mud from his jeans, Daryl knew he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Except, maybe his momma.

Daryl was a smart man, a lot smarter then people around here gave him credit for. He just acted dumb. It wasn't a defense mechanism, more of a scheme. He'd run into a rotten group, rapists, murders, pillagers or the like and put up the dumb redneck scheme and kill every last bastard in their sleep. Yeah, Daryl Dixon was real dumb, to all the wrong people.

Daryl Dixon was a tough man, an abusive dad and a druggie momma, coupled with a delinquent brother left him no place to be soft. And when the dead started eating people he knew maybe being tough wasn't so bad. In the old life he was dumb as shit, inbred, redneck trash, in the new one he was a hero, a provider and a good man.

She caught him watching, she always seems to these days, and gave him a wondrous smile that left him feeling warm. He nodded, grinning back, and glanced around their little camp. There was more then enough people to go around in the wide space they had taken after leaving the prison, wary of the Governor's next move. Traveling with so many, especially so many children and elderly wasn't ideal, but it worked alright. They ended up back in the city, with the Vatos, and things were going well. G was there occasionally, but only to speak with Rick or Daryl. He had his hands full with his wife and small child. They were staying in a live in elderly home, much bigger then the one the Vatos had been using, allowing everyone their own living space. It was almost too good to be true. They had plumbing, electricity and plenty of food and medicine.

From the old group of survivors, the Atlanta pack, there was Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Dale, Merle, Amy, Andrea, Sophia, Carl, Rick, Carol, and T-Dog. After saving Andrea and Amy from Woodbury they'd also saved Milton, patching him up in the nick of time. They'd picked up Randall at the Greene's farm and Michonne had come with Andrea, Amy, Milton and Merle. They were quiet the pack. Add in the Woodbury folks and the Vatos and their families and the numbers swelled to the thirties.

" Go talk to her Dixon." Andrea spoke softly, giving Milton's hand a warm, squeeze as they strolled by. Since Milton's almost death he and Andrea had began a blossoming romance that was quickly becoming serious. They were on their way to bed, though the night was still young, the crickets singing in the ruins of the city, just outside their windows. " Tell her how you feel so you can get to the good stuff already. Trust me." She nudged Milton, winking at the redneck. " The shy, quiet ones are the most hard core sex you'll get in your life. And they always cuddle afterword." With the red tint on her lover's cheeks becoming more pronounced they left for a night of lovemaking.

Daryl, deciding maybe it was time to tell Carol how he felt, cleared his throat and made his way to her, boots scuffing roughly on the plastic tile floor beneath him. Daryl knew it had a proper name. Linen? No. Linium? No. He shook his head, knowing he needed to focus now. His heart was thudding so loudly he wondered if she'd hear it. He swallowed, dryly and sat beside her, his accent slow and warm as he adjusted himself comfortably.

" You didn' have ta do that ya know, I coulda taken care a my own things jus' fine. I don't need to be babied." He spoke in what he hoped was a harsh tone, but she saw right through it.

" I like to baby you Daryl, those machines aren't use to Dixon clothes, covered in walker blood and so much mud it looks like they came that way." She laughed easily. " Really though Daryl, it's not a problem. Gives me something to do. Everyone else has some form of entertainment or chore and Sophia is getting far too mature and grown up for me to baby. Your laundry keeps me focused, makes me feel useful." She spoke in that soft, shy voice as she wrung out his jeans.

" I-" Daryl went pale as a sheet when she started washing his favorite pair of boxers, seeming unbothered by the stains and general nastiness he was sure they held. " C'mon Carol, you really don't gotta-"

" Shh." Carol pressed a slim finger to his lips and laughed. " You'll need to take Merle, if you can get him unglued from Maggie for more then a few minutes, and find us some Christmas trees and ornaments. I've been counting the days and it's in just a few weeks. Please?" He melted at her words and nodded instantly. She had him wrapped around her pinkie. " Could you maybe help me hang up your laundry too?"

" Course." He muttered and the two set out int the yard to hang up Daryl's things. He didn't like to machine dry them, said it made them wear faster.

* * *

It was late that night and Carol was in her room, shaking so bad her teeth chattered loud enough for Daryl to hear next door. The vents between their rooms were connected, so he could easily hear her toss and fidget.

He sighed, stumbling out of bed in only a pair of loose sweats and raked a hand through his matted hair. He stumbled into her room, causing a momentary panic before recognition lit her face, along with worry.

" I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'm just so cold." Carol whispered, trembles wracking her body. The snow outside was heavy and cold, the home they had chosen wasn't very well insulated either.

" Stop 'pologizin' and move ya ass over sos I can sleep." He muttered, scooting into bed and wrapping his long, warm and muscled frame around her to hopefully warm her up.

* * *

So, this is going to be anywhere from a 10-100 chapter story. I'll try to post at least two characters a day but bear with me guys. My muses have to be happy and fed with lots of reviews, otherwise they don't want to inspire me.


	2. Daryl's kisses

When Carol woke she and Daryl were in a rather friendly position that had heat pooling low in her belly. She was laying atop him, crushed to his chest in only her tee-shirt and panties, the shirt having ridden up so his rough hands were pressed to her bare back, dragging down her skin as he shifted. One leg was between both of his, thigh rubbing the hardening lump in his loose pants.

" Hmn." She whimpered as his thigh pushed against her hot and needy core. " Daryl." She sucked in a sharp breath and tried to wake him, but he simply rolled over and began to thrust against her lazily.

" Mmm." He sighed happily, still asleep, face buried against her shoulder. When her body jerked beneath his, his eyes opened and his face flushed. " God, I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta squash ya." He rolled off her and sat up, looking down at her obviously confused expression.

" Don't worry Daryl. I know you were sleeping, it's alright." She groaned a little as she sat up and stretched before stepping into the next room to check on Sophia. Carl was curled around her, both dressed and snoozing gently. She smiled a little, young love was a beautiful thing.

" How's she doin'?" Daryl asked, the girl having grown on him. He twitched at the sight of Carl Grimes next to her, but simply tucked her in better, using his own blanket from their room to make sure they were both warm.

" C'mon, let's let them sleep." Carol and Daryl made their way to the door, freezing as their chests touched, faces inches apart. " I, um, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off when a hot mouth found her's, tongues and teeth clashing as a moan bubbled from her mouth to his.

He stumbled out of her daughter's room, lips still mashing together and slammed her into the wall outside her own bedroom, gripping her ass hard to pull her up against the wall, bringing their mouths closer. Daryl's tongue was hot in her mouth, demanding and warm. She gave it a suck and the growl that passed in his chest had her trembling, hands tugging and pulling his hair.

" Nuuh woman, none of that. I'm not a pony, don't pull my hair." He had both wrists trapped above her head with one hand, his free one cautiously rubbing and squeezing her breast, bringing loud, sharp noises from her. " Mmm, feels good?"

" God, yes." Carol gasped and then whimpered when his rough hand slipped under her shirt, tongue once again clashing with hers. This time it was his mouth she was tasting, and it had her toes curling. He bit her tongue, gently and gave it a good suck, lifting a moan from her. His rough palm was squeezing her supple breast, rubbing the hardening bud with a scarred palm, pulling wonderful, soft noises from her.

" Mom?" She heard Sophia call and was quick to fix her shirt after Daryl sat her down, licking her now swollen lips. He smiled sheepishly at her, giving her another little kiss before scurrying off to clean his crossbow.

" Yeah honey?" Carol asked, leaning against the door to her room. " Morning Carl. I trust you slept well." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

" I slept fine Carol, thank you." He sat up, fixing his shirt before wrapping an arm around Sophia's shoulder, looking a tad nervous.

" I thought I heard you in the hall, just wanted to make sure you were up." Sophia grinned and gently unwound herself from Carl so she could hug her mother. " I love you momma."

" I love you too baby, now go on, get dressed and wash up for breakfast. And you Carl, go tell your poor daddy I'll take the baby and he needs to get some more sleep." She smiled, ruffling his hair as he put on his shoes and his fathers hat with a little grin.

" Yes ma'am I sure will, long as Michonne is wearing some kind a something," He chuckled, kissed Sophia's cheek and went to get baby Judith.

" C'mon baby, lets get ready." Carol draped her arm around Sophia and walked with her to the communal bathroom.


	3. Reviews

My muses are sad and shy today. They need reviews. I need more reviews or I will have no motivation. My muses are quiet and I can't write unless I have motivation.


	4. Pregnant Love

Michonne sat up in bed, all warm brown skin and dark hair she'd cut short. Judith was crying and she picked up the small girl, jiggling her on a naked hip before kissing her forehead as she calmed. She rocked the tiny toddler, listening to her mush of words and nodding with enthusiasm. When the small girl finally dozed again she out her back in the crib and climbed into bed.

Rick nuzzled her hair and sighed happily, arms winding around her. Both were naked, the night having been spent in passion and heat. Her throat was sore from crying out in ecstasy and she smiled, pressing lazy kisses to the hair smattered on his chest. He grinned appreciatively and rubbed her back, pale hands on chocolate skin. They hadn't told a soul they were expecting yet, but they knew the group would be overjoyed.

" How you feelin'?" Rick rasped kissing her hair gently. She had the ski test baby bump, and it dressed warmly against his stomach, reminding him he would have not two but three children.

" Nauseous." She laughed against his throat, kissing the skin lazily. She was terrified to be a mother but she trusted Rick to guide her through it. He smiled and held her closer, humming sweetly to her.

The couple didn't notice the rain tapping on the walls and tin roof of their home, they were too wrapped in each other. It was to be expected people would start pairing off, even in the world of the dead humans needed love.

When Michonne woke Rick was dressed and feeding Judith, smiling sweetly to the small girl. She stretched lazily, groaned and stood, gathering her clothes and dressing. She knew a shower would do he right and help with her morning sickness.

The water was a little cool, letting her know someone had showered before her. She focused on washing her stomach, smiling widely as her morning sickness started to ease and ebb. The soap smelt of lavender and Michonne thought back to the first time she'd used it.

* * *

Michonne felt strange, reeking of lavender, with short curls and a light red dress that brushed her thighs. She was showered with compliments and blood rushed to her cheeks. She didn't like having people's attention. Rick seemed to be rather smitten with her.

" Hey Michonne, you doing alright today?" Rick handed her a bottle of water, trying not to ogle her. " I didn't mention yet, but you look pretty as a Georgia peach." He laughed softly, warmly, and opened his own bottle. They drank in relative silence for a few moments as Rick tried to get up the nerve to speak.

" Thank you." She finally said, taking another drink. It was another hot summer in Georgia and Michonne was definitely feeling it. Sweat caused her dress to stick to her back and thighs and was running down her cheeks like tears. She poured some of the cool water on her head and sighed, " Hot as hell today, isn't it?"

" Sure is. Listen, if you want, there's a pool a few houses down, the yard is fenced off and walker free and I don't think anyone would mind if we snuck off." Rick gave her a grin. He felt like being reckless and silly. " Be a good way to cool off."

Michonne paused for a moment, but a grin lit her face and she nodded, running inside to get dressed.

* * *

Bit longer of a chapter, my muses are kick starting.


	5. Puppies

Daryl, Merle, Randall, T-Dog, Glenn and Rick had gone to get a few Christmas trees and the presents on everyone's lists. They themselves were overjoyed, the holiday meant sexy lingerie and nights of drinking and family. It would be their first real Christmas since this whole mess began and spirits were sky high.

" Everyone got their lists? Everyone ready?" Daryl grinned, having his own ideas on presents, a special tree for his women and plenty of ornaments. He'd make this day something special even if it killed him. When everyone gave the okay he got in the truck with T-Dog and Randall, wishing he could keep the radio quiet enough to listen to.

" What ya gettin' man?" Daryl asked, lighting a cigarette and glancing to T-Dog.

" Man, I'm gettin' me a tree and lots of alcohol. I don't wanna spend all night with you people who all got someone to get friendly with. Maybe I'll watch Jude and invite Dale over for some eggnog." He gave a little laugh and a slightly lonely sigh.

" I don think Carol would mind if you spent the night with Sophia, Carl, Rick the gang and me. S'gonna be lots of people." He gave a laugh and glanced to the black man before returning his attention to the road.

" Nah man, s'fine. Dale and I got this. It's a'ight." He laughed and rubbed his bald head, glancing in the back at Merle and Randall. " What're you two doing, getting some sweet goochie?" He laughed and Merle gave him a knowing look.

" Damn right, my woman is gonna make me some sweeeet music." He winked and cackled, but his voice was full of love. Maggie was his world. " I'm gettin' my old lady a necklace and a pretty little Santa costume for me if you know what I mean." He gave a wink and stretched his arms.

" I'm getting Amy some new earrings and maybe if we can find one a puppy. I think I know a place dogs go to have litters. She'd love a pet and with the safe house, it'd be easy to have some pets. I know Carol's been itching for a pet too." Randall gave Daryl a wink, but it was merely friendly. A puppy would get both men in good with their women.

* * *

The store they found was rich with fake trees, the Christmas decorations they found in an abandoned hobby lobby were expensive, but classic, and with no need for money, none were spared. Practically everything practical was cleared, bedding and glues, tools and such.

" Daryl! C'mere man you gotta see this." Randall was practically crowing and Daryl came rushing, pausing at the sounds of yips and whines. " Their momma was eaten by a biter and all but three died. We can't leave the last one, maybe Jude can take it. Two girls and a boy." Randal was holding three small husky pups in his lap and Daryl picked up the boy by the scruff of his neck.

" He looks good, once he gets good and big he'll be able to protect Carol. He's a good one." Daryl tucked the pup into his jacket, pulling up the hood. Randall took one girl, Rick the other and they hurried to get presents from various chain stores, hitting only small packs of walkers.

By sundown the cars and trucks were packed with presents and wrapping paper, the girls having already made the run for the men's presents. They were heading back, Merle upfront with Daryl.

" So little brother, you and the mouse huh?" Merle spoke kindly, but attempted to add an edge to his voice.

" S'always been her Merle, even when all them broads was free flying. She, I dunno man. She's diff'rnt." He light another cigarette, his second of the day, blowing smoke out of his nose before passing it to Merle.

His brother gave a serious nod, licking his lips slightly. " I know what you mean little brother. Maggie is my last girl. I swear it." Carol's puppy was in his lap, nursing a bottle with little suckling noises.

Daryl hoped he could make this special for Carol.


	6. Sickness

Taking a crack at a song chapter  
The song is Down With the Sickness by Disturbed  
WARNING THE SONG WITHIN HAS A LOT OF VULGARITY. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

* * *

Daryl had gone out, alone, on a diaper run for Judith and was now packed into a Wal-Mart, an IPod having lit up and gone off, blasting some metal song through the entire store, walkers flocking from everywhere because God damnit he couldn't turn the piece of shit off without wasting an arrow.

Can you feel that? Ah, shit

Daryl was taking out every drooling, motherless, proxy bastard he could using everything from his bow, axes, anything he could get those dirty hands on. The one he was working on wasn't easy, he took a large butcher knife and sent it straight through the slack jawed, eyeless, rotting corpse's forehead, watching puss ooze from the body as it fell. Fucking disgusting.

Ah Wa Ah Ah Ah... Ah Wa Ah Ah Ah... Oh!Oh!... Oh! Oh! Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, Broken your servant I kneel

Daryl pulled the pack back on his bag checking he had what he needed, and began fighting his way through. He didn't waste a single arrow, simply beating the fuckers off with the heavy bow, the sickening crunch of skulls and the muted moans of the dead hidden beneath the pounding, screaming music that Daryl was secretly loving. But the damn noise was attracting more and more of the fuckers.

(Will you give it to me?) It seems what's left of my human side, Is slowly changing in me (Will you give it to me?)

He made it to the parking lot tucking and rolling, knife shining and flailing as he stabbed and kicked, trying to get past the herd of undead. He stood, slamming the knife into the nearest eye, this particular zombie was a total lard ass and went down with a crash that had Daryl screaming " Timber!"

Looking at my own reflection, When suddenly it changes, Violently it changes  
Oh no, there is no turning back now, You've woken up the demon in me

He was covered in blood, laughing sadistically as he took out as many of the fuckers as he could and he enjoyed it, hell he was practically orgasmic at the killing, the bloodshed. And it scared the piss out of him. He just wanted to get home and wash the blood away.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness, Get up, come on get down with the sickness, Get up, come on get down with the sickness, Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

Daryl made it to the truck and sped off, taking out walkers with the door and stabbing at their head's and eyes as they clung to the side of the truck. He was breathing heavily, snarling darkly. Daryl felt like an animal. He was dirty and bloody and got did it make him hot, he was panting, writhing and rock hard in his dirty jeans.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness. You mother get up, Come on get down with the sickness, You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness, Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

He'd taken the iPod, turning the volume down and plugging it into his stereo, listening to it on a soft level. He wiped the blood from his cheeks and took a deep breath. He checked his bag after pulling over and looked inside. The teddy bear and necklace he'd gotten were fine, and he smiled. Carol's birthday was in a few weeks and he needed something special for her. He stripped down, suddenly disgusted with himself, and washed up in the icy river, calming his racing heart. He didn't want to be a monster.


	7. Christmas

It was Christmas at last and the group's spirits were sky high. The trees were set up, nearly one in every room and families gathered together around them, Maggie was ecstatic to say she could only name a small part of the group they had grown so much. She smiled, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear, a hand resting on her growing belly. She was about eight and a half months along and Merle was the perfect, doting house wife.

Her husband took care of her and her father said she was dilated, and could possibly go into labour at any time. She was hoping for twins, Christmas Eve twins, though Merle wanted them whenever they came, as long as they were healthy.

" Mhp." She muttered, standing on her toes to hang an ornament. Maggie gave an annoyed sound and jumped, attempting to get up high enough to get to the tree. " Damnit!" She sighed trying again.

" Now c'mon darling, can't have you hurting our baby can I?" Merle scooped her up, settling her on his shoulders and handing her the ornaments one by one with a little laugh. This was their tree, for their night and it was going to be special.

" Thanks." She smiled sheepishly, standing on her toes to kiss him deeply. Tongues tangled and hands got frisky but Merle was the one to end it, his face slightly flushed.

" Ya know it's too late 'long ta be havin' sex darlin. I don't wanna hurt the youngin." He sighed, burying his face in her hair. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion, but he knew he couldn't, not when she was eight and a half months pregnant. He wouldn't risk it. " C'mon pretty lady, let's get some shut eye, tomorrow's the big day."

The couple retreated to a night of cuddling and gentle kisses.

* * *

" What if I said I want a baby?" Carol was laying on Daryl's chest, raking her fingers through the corse curls there. Her eyes were half lidded and her legs were tangled with his, body's molded together.

" Carol, I want one too but we gotta worry both So'phia." The name was pronounced, as always So-pee-uh, the Dixon's accent too strong to pronounce So-fee-uh. " We gotta take care a her, and wha' 'appen if you don' make it? I couldn' live with muhself." He held her closer and bit his lip, hands rubbing up and down her back as he tried to come to grips with what was going on. His woman wanted a baby.

" I.. I'm sorry I brought it up." She bit her lip and looked down. Maggie was having a baby, Judith was a toddler and she just, she missed being needed by her child. Sophia was so grown up it hurt.

" Carol.." Daryl sighed. She wanted a baby and he'd give her one. Just, not yet. She was already asleep so he just dragged a hand through her hair and kissed her temple, holding her close.

xxx

Morning came to the sounds of children, Judith, Beth, Carl and Sophia, all gathering around the Dixon/Greene/Grimes tree. Hershel and T-Dog were there by the time Maggie and Merle joined. He kept her in his lap, large paw rubbing her distended belly. Carol and Daryl came next, Caeol holding her new puppy with wide, happy eyes. Judith was pull her pup's tail and it yelped, but played along. Randall had given Beth her's and they were talking in low voices, curled up together. Rick and Michonne came last, the former having carried the latter down the stairs, kissing and hugging.

" So," Rick said, glancing around and smiling happily at his group, his family. " We all made it here, and I'm glad we did. Now, I'm not going to give any big speeches so, let's get to celebrating."


	8. Needed Reviews

( My muses are dead so, if I can't get some reviews I'll have to discontinue.)


	9. The Color of the Tinsel on the Tree

The celebrating was over, the gifts were done with and everyone was getting ready for nights with their families. The Grimes and Dixons were together of course, with Carl and Sophia dating, and no one seemed to mind much.

Merle was with the Greenes to be close to Maggie but he'd spent the day with his brother and the family. He and Maggie were watching Beth and Randall open a few last presents, his head in her lap, nose brushing the baby bump.

Everything was calm, happy and very real. Then, in a flash, their happiness had ended.

Walkers were everywhere, breaking through doors, crashing through windows, feeding in a frenzy. There was panic and screams everywhere, blood running like rivers, soaking clothes, the only sound panicked screams and the dead feasting on the living.

" Run! Run damnit!" Merle had Maggie in his arms and was dragging Carl behind him. His free arm was a deadly weapon, tearing through walker after walker without care, his eyes cold and deadly. He would keep Maggie alive at all costs, walkers and apocalypse be damned. He wasn't losing his family. Not again. " Carl, c'mon!" The boy was screaming, shooting every walker he could, his dad in the background, guts being slurped and eaten by hungry walkers. Michonne was running, Judith pasted to her chest.

Rick's eyes were glassy, face contorted in pain and it was obvious he was long dead. There was a bullet wound in his head and he seemed, almost at peace as hungry walkers feed on his insides like it was a gourmet buffet.

Trees and presents lay forgotten, a few stragglers catching up with Merle. Daryl, Carol and Sophia were there, Carl holding to her tightly. There devastation was almost too much, children's broken bodies, glassy eyes and gouged out faces. The dead were almost gleefully stuffing their faces, no interest in the living now that there was so much to eat.

" Run! Run!" The voice was cut off with a sick sounded gurgle and a bloodied Andrea helping a limping Milton came tearing out of a hallway, bumping into Merle.

" C'mon!" Was all he said, throwing Milton over his shoulder, Maggie still clutched in his arms. Daryl was carrying Michinne and she was weeping into his chest, little Judith in Carol's arms. It didn't seem like anyone else would be coming. Not this time.

What stopped Carol, who had by this point handed Judith to her brother, was the cried of a child. She gave Daryl an apologetic glance and took off toward the noise. Down a hallway and to the left she wound up in the nursery.

The sigh before her was disgusting. Babies, infants and toddlers alike, were no more then red smears on the mouths of every walker in the room. There were a few grown bodies, but they didn't stand a chance. In the far corner of the room was a crying baby, a year, maybe two, with copper curls and wide blue eyes. A little boy. The walkers were honing in on the noise and Carol acted quickly. One by one they fell, head imbedded with glass, nails, anything she could find. She made it to the bed, a sign scribbled on it said his name was Finn and his parents were Deanna and Samuel Jones. She grabbed the picture attached to the crib and took off, the boy bundled and mostly quiet in her arms.

" Damnit woman. You're some kind of martyr." Was all Daryl said as they burst from their home, only a few possession between the eleven of them. " What do we do?" He was panicked, holding his girls close.

" This way!" Dale called from a nearby RV, getting everyone in and speeding away. Michonne and Carl broke down and wept for the man they both had loved, but their cries weren't singular.

Beth. Randall. Glenn. Rick. Amy. T-Dog. Hershel. They were all gone. Carol was looking to the baby in her lap, covered in blood and walker bits. He was beautiful.

" What do we do with him?" She asked, looking to Daryl, then to Sophia who was curled and rocking in Carl's lap, both young faces streaked with tears. Carol brushed a hand through the little boy's hair, her free arm wrapped around her redneck's hip.

" We keep 'im. Ya said ya wan'ed a baby and now ya got one, jus' nah the ways know ya'd've liked." He rasped, kissing her cheek and tucking her head under his chin. They'd make it through this, somehow. " I love you, woman. You and our girl." There was so much emotion, so much pain and worry in his voice.

" I know. I love you too, and so does she." She saw him growling in Carl's direction and cupped his chin. " She just needs him, she's morning right now. She lost her best friend." Beth and Sophia had been very close and now she had no one.

" I don like that kid." Was all he said, bringing Carol and the little boy into his lap, hugging her and kissing her face and hair. " I'm so glad you're okay." He ruffled the little boy's hair, biting his lip and looking the boy over. He was naked beneath the blanket and the redneck laughed. " Lil naked fucker ain't he?"

Carol laughed and nodded, covering the little boy's junk up. " When we stop at a store we can get him some clothes." She rested against her husband and slept.

They were overcome with pain and worry and fear. Merle was holding Maggie close as she sobbed into his chest. She had lost her family, everyone she lived but Merle, in a single instant her entire family was gone, dead and done with, as if they had never existed in the first place.

She finally slept, hiccuping and sniffling gently. Michonne was asleep with little Judith in her lap, an in about twenty minutes the only ones awake were Dale, Merle and Daryl. Merle looked to his brother, face pale, eyes bloodshot and wracked with grief.

" What do we do little brother? We have three women and two kids, plus that new one and one if not two on the way. What are we gonna do. You, me, Carol, Sophia, Carl, the little one in Carol's arms, Asskicker, Michonne, my baby, Rick's baby, Dale, Milton, and Andrea. Brother, I don't know how were gonna get through this one."

Daryl was going to respond, but the car stopped and there was a blood curdling shriek from outside.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER. **  
**So I know I killed off like thirty people but I was having too much trouble keeping up with things and not getting confused, sorry guys. But you still have Merlie and Caryl and Carphia or is it Sarl? Those are both really nasty sounding. Anyway, now there is baby Finn, who is my own creation, Judith, Michonne's baby and who knows? Maybe two new little Dixons. Give me your ideas and replies. Lots of love. Xoxo**


	10. Grimy Pills and Bathroom Sex

The screams had come from a woman who turned out to be Finn's mother. She and the baby were gone with a man in a truck who was armed to the teeth with guns. It broke Carol's heart to have to give the little boy away.

The group, what was left of it, was hunkered down in a gas station for the night. Michonne was with Dale who was coaxing her into eating little bites of canned stew that they'd found a few rows over. She was pale, deep bags under her eyes and she spoke little, eating only because the child in her was Rick's and she couldn't let it die. Not here, not now.

Andrea and Milton were in their own bubble, she wouldn't stop crying for her sister. All he could do was hold her and whisper in her ear sweet things he hoped would soothe her. He'd purposed, that night in the RV, but it didn't lighten her mood very much. Andrea simply needed time to grieve.

Carol had her hands full with trying to soothe Daryl. He was on edge, biting his lip and pacing back and forth. Judith was fairly quiet and wore a shirt that was a bit too big and gas station Huggies. Carl had been taking care of her, seeing as Michonne had trouble caring for herself.

Daryl was busy taking care of everyone, hunting and keeping them all alive. He had no one to grieve for, he had his family and felt only the soft sting of pain at losing his friends. He was rocking Carol in his lap, body aching with the stress. They all needed some rest, some time to relax and unwind.

Maggie ate and drank and sobbed as well, mourning her sister and her father. She was almost as bad as Michonne, pale and sick looking. The only way she ate was if Merle fed her and she would only drink the water he drank. He kept her healthy and on her prenatal vitamins. Maggie depended on him totally.

They weren't living. They were surviving. Not even that.

" What are we gonna do?" Sophia asked, fingers twining with Carl's as they sat, curled together by the freezers. " We lost everyone." Her voice was filled with so much hurt and grief.

" You have me." He said softly, bringing her up for a kiss. They were teenager, fifteen at most, so they knew about sex, but they hadn't actually had it yet. The most they'd done was second base. " I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, retuning the kiss with a soft pant and a little, anxious noise. His jacket was draped over her and he held her close, but had to get up when Judith began to cry from within Michonne's lap. Carl gathered his sleepy sister into his lap and fed her animal crackers, not minding how spittle ridden his fingers were after she ate the treats. It quieted her, and that was enough.

" I love you." He said softly, smiling against her hair.

" I love you so much." Sophia warmed and nuzzled his neck, hugging his chest. He'd saved her life so many times, she owed him so much. " Never leave me baby, please. I need you so much."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded tensely. He'd try his damnest to keep them alive.

The three hunkered down, trying to take care of each other, the elders trying to make something out of their terrible nightmarish lives.

" We may not get another chance like this for a long, long time." Daryl and Carol were in the dirty bathroom, and his hands were all over her. Lips touching her neck.

Originally, Carol had just needed to pee, but she wouldn't go without him and one thing lead to another. Stress and grief were heavy burdens to carry and sex was always a good way to relieve the burdens of their new, harsh lives. It was one of the most dangerous and safest things they could be doing. Sex meant children, but it also meant love and comfort. Something that was desperately needed these days.

She was gasping and panting, voice wracked with want and need and lust and love and pain, worry, terror and a dozen other emotions. Their clothes were in heaps on the floor and they were kissing like it may be their last time, and who knew? Maybe it would be. Carol was determined to make it count.

" Better make it last." Was her reply as she licked and kissed at the long column of his throat. He tasted like dirt and sweat and warmth that had her tingling all the way to her toes. Her soft, warm hands explored his scarred skin, every rough line and warn callous. She knew him so well. Where to linger, where to flitter away from, how to tease and lick and bite to bring him into euphoria.

Rough callouses worked warm peaks on supple breasts and she mewled and moaned and panted a mantra of his name. Lips then replaced the fingers and with one, slow suckle she wailed his name. His tongue was also involved, fingers working the ignored nipple kindly but teasingly. She didn't need anymore bruises. This was meant to help forget, not remind.

" Daryl~!" She called, head falling forward as his lips sucked the tight bud on her breast, the skin so sensitive and achy in all the right ways. " More!" She pleaded, hips grinding into his, panting heavily. The cloth on his shaft was driving him crazy, it felt so good it was actually painful.

His hands pushed down her pants and panties, his own pants and boxers falling down to his ankles, kicking her legs wide and picking her up to side Deep into her moist, warm body. Both head snapped back with a long drawn out moan. Lips met, teeth clashed and tongues caught while Daryl plunged relentlessly into Carol. The pain, fear, worry, confusion, none of it mattered, not then. All that mattered was the sweat dripping from their skin, swollen lips and teasing bites and the sound of skin hitting skin.

" Harder!" She cried head tipping back, screaming in pleasure. He didn't try to stifle her, the moans and noise was sexy and it was just getting him harder. He slammed into her as hard as he could and stirred his hips, back arching as she reached her first orgasm. " Daryl! Oh God~"

" Carol!" He rasped, continuing to stimulate her into another orgasm directly after the first. He could work her like a fiddle. Daryl had her slammed into the wall and was pounding her into oblivion, careful not to bruise or hurt her in any way. This wasn't going to be violent. Not this time.

He wanted to last, he really did, but with the way he was squeezing her he didn't. A few more sharp thrusts and he was cumming, milking himself into her, calloused and slightly grimy fingers working into her mouth, dropping the morning after pill in, not feeling guilty just yet, a baby was a burden, wanted or not. In this world babies meant crying and crying could be the death of you. He loved her and wanted her to be happy, but he didn't want to watch her die like Lori had.

" I love you." He said finally, nuzzling her from their nest of clothing,moaning softly. The guilt was starting to settle in. They were in the bathroom still, cuddling and kissing, stark naked and coming down from their love high. They knew others would want to use this place. Merle and Maggie and Milton and Andrea would want to celebrate being alive like they had, but the couple was so tired, too tired to move yet.

" I love you too." They was sore, it hurt to do simple things like sit down on the toilet and stand up each morning. Washing your hair caused your arms to scream in protest. But they had to keep moving, they had to find somewhere safe. Somewhere new to call home.

* * *

So I took out Finn, he seemed cliche. But if people like him I can bring him back. I don't really want anymore babies right now, with Michonne and Maggie pregnant plus Judith there are a lot of tiny mouths. I don't know if you guys are expect Carphia or however you say it smut but I don't think I'm comfortable with writing virginal smut just yet. So, this is the first smut in this story, it's brief, a little graphic, but I could and have written more graphic. Leave me reviews, ideas, criticism, whatever you like.. Love and all that good stuff.


	11. How To Save A Life

Days passed in blurs, and the group was trying to survive. Carol had to count on her fingers to make sure they had everyone. Dale, Michonne, Andrea, Milton, herself, Daryl, Sophia, Carl, Merle, Maggie, Judith. Everyone else they had ever loved was long dead and buried in the cold, hard ground. Or walking alive as the living dead.

They'd found a pretty basic storage center and were all gathered in one room, the kids were in the next room over playing with Judith and Dale was with them, keeping watch.

" We need to find somewhere to hunker down baby, we can't keep going like this, Maggie and Michonne can't take this stress and little Jude needs some time, she's getting a little sick," Carol was tucked into Daryl's lap, her head under his chin, eyes closed.

He nodded and looked over their not so little group wondering how he would take care of all these people. Where could they go? The prison was a bust, as was so many others they had tried. They needed something better, something with lots of supplies and a safe location. But when given the task, he thought of nothing.

Andrea was half asleep, resting between Milton's legs. She was so tired, the running had been driving her crazy and the fatigue was getting to her. Milton wasn't much better off but he held her close and whispered soothing words into her hair, trying to coax her into getting some sleep. The door opened and Dale and the kids shuffled in, little Judith asleep in Carl's arms.

" Sing for me," She finally said, voice heavy with grief. She'd lost her baby sister, one of the two people in this world she loved more then anything. " Please."

He swallowed and after a moment nodded, beginning to sing in a voice that was slightly off key, but very warm.

" Step one – you say, "We need to talk." He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk." He smiles politely back at you, You stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right, As he goes left and you stay right." Everyone was listening by now, Daryl had even picked up a guitar and was strumming, Milton grew braver and his voice grew loud enough for everyone to hear. Michonne was humming the back ups and they tried to attempt a happy, almost normal moment.

" Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness, And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life. Let him know that you know best, 'Cause after all you do know best, Try to slip past his defense, Without granting innocence." The song continued and they were all smiling, nodding their heads, a few even up and dancing. The small group was trying but it was a bit harder then they thought to attempt normality. Merle and Maggie were spinning in slow circles, totally absorbed in each other.

Daryl surprisingly started to sing when Milton's voice cracked, his slur mixing with the music, a smile on his face. H was doing this for Carol, like most things he did now days.

" Lay down a lis' a what is wrong, The things ya told 'im all long, Pray ta God, he ears ya, An' I pray ta God, he ears ya. An' where did I go wrong? I los a friend, 'omewhere long in the bittahness. An I woulda stayed up with ya all night 'ad I known how ta save a life." He bobbed his head, still strumming at his guitar, the words flowing easily. This song was on the rai daily before the apocalypse everyone knew it.

The song moved to Carol who sang in a high, clear voice. " As he begins to raise his voice, You lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road, Or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things:  
He will admit to everything, Or he'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came." Everyone thought of Ed as she sang and Daryl's face hardened, but she kissed his temple, a soothing hand on his neck and he calmed, the strumming winding down as Milton finished the song for Andrea, who was nearly asleep in his lap.

" Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness, And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life. How to save a life." The verse repeated two times and like that, Andrea and most of the other women were sleeping, even a few of the men.

* * *

Song chapter, the song doesn't belong to me, it's How To Save A Life by The Fray.

EnglishPoet18 asked if I was going to update today, and so this was done for you, if you hadn't motivated me to get to it I wouldn't have posted today. Enjoy.


	12. Momma's gonna make all the walkers die,

( Got my first flame telling me to delete today, so of course, this chapter goes to the person who told me my writing is low quality and that I should tear it down.)

Michonne was still grieving. Judith spent most of her time with Carl, the two now orphans. She was constantly touching her stomach, soothing herself with each strong kick. Her baby, her little Rick. It would be a boy, of course, and he would be his father's child. Michonne was in a deep depression, having lost her home, her husband and everything she held dear in a few hours. The baby would be due soon, not nearly as soon as Maggie, but shortly after.

" Hush little baby don't you cry, momma's gonna make all the Walkers die. Momma's gonna make sure you're not hungry and find a safe place to be. Hush little baby don't you cry, momma's gonna make all the walkers die."

She sang softly as the baby began to kick and squirm, there wants enough food and everyone was always left hungry. The baby was soothed and she rubbed her large stomach, settling down to sharpen her katana. She was by the bathrooms, having already checked them and was trying to ignore the noises coming from inside. Sex wasn't something she planned on having ever again. She had loved Rick, he'd been her first and now her only.

Michonne took a deep breath, set down her knife and curled up on her small nest of clothing, trying to sleep, tossing and turning softly. Sleep had e left her the night of the Rick's death.

Maggie winced, settled by the snacks and tried not to scream. She was having contractions and Merle hadn't woken up yet. She pushed his chest again, giving him a slap finally and he sat up, groggy and mumbling. The nest of clothes and ragged blankets around them was soaked with fluid from her water breaking.

" Was wrong darlin' ya need ta take a piss?" He was already tucking himself back into his pants, knowing he'd have to carry her to the bathroom. All Merle wanted to do was go back to sleep. " I'll take ya."

" No, Merle I'm having contractions." She spread her legs wider, sticking the butt of her hand into her mouth as she cried out again, the pain worse then when she had lost her virginity by far. It was like she was being ripped apart. " It hurts."

" Oh shit! Lemme go get Carol an' an' an' yeah, you'll be fine, jus, jus push." He was up in a flash and running, Carol trailing behind him. After a moment they were there and Maggie was pushing, her face red and contorted with pain.

" Push Maggie push! I can see the head." Carol was grateful Hershel had taught her so much. She vowed to keep Maggie alive if it killed her. " One more time. You can do it."

Merle had her hand, and her head was in his lap, her eyes locked on his. She smiled weakly and pushed again. Her vision went black and the final sound she heard was the cries of her child.

Then, it was black.


	13. Marry me

When Maggie woke again the pain was there and Carol was screaming to push. But it didn't make any sense, she could see her baby, it was resting in Merle's arms and he was cooing softly, being so gentle. Her body pushed instinctively, the pain telling her she hadn't been sleeping long.

" Ah!" She cried, and gave another strong push. Sweat patted her hair and rolled down her face, sticking to her forehead and below her lower lip. Merle held her hand, letting her squeeze reassuringly, the baby caught between he metal arm and his chest.

" C'mon sugar, push. Don't you go blacken out again, ya hear? Ya gotta push our baby inta this world. Push girl." He was trying to keep his voice soft and soothing, smiling reassuringly.

She took a deep breath and gave another push, biting into the rag that Merle hastily put in her mouth to cut off her screams. Andrea was there, helping Carol, but everyone else was out of the way and trying to keep busy. No one wanted the wrath of Merle Dixon or Maggie Greene on their hands right then.

She squeezed again, screaming into her gag and with a final push, there were not one but two Dixon babies in this world. Two little boys. She smiled weakly, taking them both into her arms as Carol stopped the bleeding and made sure everything was alright. She was sore, so very sore but her boys were beautiful and healthy and it was all that mattered.

" Will ya look at that? We got two of 'em." He smiled and kissed her, rubbing his closest son's head affectionately. " Our little men." Merle wrapped his stubby arm around her, his free hand touching both her and his boys. " What're we namin' our little 'uns?"

Maggie seemed to think for a moment, tapping her chin and nodding to herself, she wanted something special, something meaningful in this dark and cold life, something to give her sons lives meaning.

" Freedom maybe? I know it's silly, but I want them to have hope." She bit her lip at Merle's expression and tried again. " Dawson and Daryl?" He broke out in a grin and nodded, kissing her again.

" Dawson and Darleena." He taunted, kissing Daryl's tiny forehead as the little one yawned. " Ya'all need some rest. Go on, girl. I'll keep watch for ya."

Maggie pulled her babies closer, pushing at her shirt, Merle got the hint and pushed down her top and bra, the room empty except for the small family and the babies took to her breasts easily.

" Ugh, it kinda hurts." She frowned, the pull on her nipples a little painful. Merle simply kissed her cheek and gave a friendly, soft smile.

" I know darlin' but s'gotta be done." With that he stood up to go get her something to eat, making sure to load up a plate. His woman would need her strength.

Andrea was smiling softly, her arms wrapped around Milton. They had found an employee shower in the gas station, it was strange, but no one asked questions when they found it worked.

" I love you." He said softly into her hair, kissing it gently. His vision was blurring, having set his glasses aside, but he knew Andrea would take care of him if someone or something got in.

" I love you too." She rested her head on his chest, heart thrumming loudly beneath her ear. Andrea was always reassured by his heart beat, reminding her he was here and alive and very healthy. She had almost lost him once, she didn't want to have to go through that again. " I really do."

His hands worked their bar of soap up and down her back as his lips soothed the cool skin on her neck. Andrea loved how gentle he always was with her, how wonderfully sweet and caring he always seemed to be.

" If I asked you to marry me, would you?" He said softly, arms wrapped around her. There was a long pause, and a sob broke through her throat.

" Yes. I will marry you."

And with that, and a single kiss the two were married. It may not have been traditional, or beautiful, or a big white wedding like she'd dreamed, but in this world, it was a as good as it was going to get.


	14. Shoot Me Some Ideas

( So guys, my muses are tuckered out! Do any of my wonderful fans gave ideas for some new stuff?)


	15. Be Gentle

So I got requests for Carl/Sophia smut. And, well. I guess I'm gonna try. So, for those of you who asked for Carphia smut, this is dedicated to you. And I'm weird about this, so, it may be awkward. But I had five or six people asking for it and I don't want to disappoint. This chapter is just for you guys. Feel special.

* * *

Carl had snuck into the bathroom with Sophia, long after the others were asleep. He'd brought a little lantern that flickered, casting a slightly grizzly glow of the room, the walls spattered in dry blood.

He laid down a blanket, then another and some pillows, even lighting a few scented candles. Carl couldn't do this right, or even get close, but he could try. He took off his father's hat, unholstered his gun and set the belt aside, bending to take off his shoes

When he stood again Sophia was wearing her bra and shorts, trembling slightly from the chill in the air. She was blushing. Sophia Peltier was going to have sex with Carl Grimes in a grimy, blood soaked bathroom at the end of the world. Not how she had planned it, but hell she'd take what she could get.

" Will you help me with the rest?" She asked in a hushed voice. He was shirtless, a light dusting of hair trailing from his belly button down into his pants. He gave her a little smile and nodded, going behind her and fumbling with the clasp. After three tries he got it, and hesitantly pushed it off her shoulders.

Sophia held the bra over her breasts for a moment, her insecurities creeping in on her but she let it fall when Carl began hesitantly kissing her shoulder. She trembled from the sudden chill, blushing as her nipples hardened and squeaked when both of Carl's large, warm hands enveloped her mostly developed breasts.

" Carl." She gasped, leaning back against him. His hands were clumsy and awkward but warm and calloused enough to make up for it. He gave her nipple a gentle pinch and she cried out, making him freeze.

" I'm sorry!" He said suddenly, but couldn't help the little groan when she continued his motions, her own small hands falling over his, showing him where exactly to touch and pinch to make it feel the best.

" It... It feels good." Sophia murmured shyly, glancing down and swallowing nervously. His hands were on her hips now and she was tensing, but with a deep breath she calmed, and her shorts slid to the floor. She kicked them away and turned around, glueing their mouths together as she fumbled with the button and zip on his jeans. This was so much easier to do on yourself.

After a moment his pants joined hers on the floor and they stood in only their underwear. They looked at each other and nodded, dropping those too. They were naked now. No holding back.

" Do you, do you wanna lay down?" He asked, looking away from her. Carl was trying to be polite and not stare, but hell he'd be inside her here in a few minutes. He looked at her, focusing on her average size breasts, her wide hips and the light blonde hair between her legs. " You're," He swallowed. " You're so beautiful Sophia."

" Yeah, I-I do." She glanced to him as well, eyes widening. How would that fit inside her. It had to be six inches easy. Was it supposed to be that big? She knew guys got to be eight and nine inches but, not when they were fifteen. Sophia flushed and nodded. " Thank you Carl. You're very handsome."

There was silence for a moment as they both laid on the bed of blankets then began to laugh uproariously. She turned so her head was tucked into his shoulder, laughing so hard she was crying and then, after a moment, he rolled onto her, propping himself up on his elbows above her.

" So, do you want me to just push right in, or do you want me to wait and prep you a little?" He leant down to catch her lips in a kiss, nervous himself now.

" P-Prep me, p-please." She whispered against his lips and when his fingers slipped between her legs, one slowly working itself into her she cried out, and had to bite his shoulder to silence herself.

" I'm sorry Phia, I know it hurts, but it'll be better soon." He hoped. After a minute of the easy push and glide of her slick, tight heat against his finger he added another, slowly scissoring them so she was a little more open. When she started bucking onto his hand, he smiled.

" That, that feels so good." She said softly, head falling back, fingers tightening in the blanket. His calloused thumb was working her clit and the heat pooling between her legs was making her squirm, the slight, wet squelch causing her cheeks to heat up. " Okay Carl, I'm ready."

He nodded and fumbled to rip open the condom, making a face at the slick, sticky little roll. After a minute it was on, his fingers were mostly dry and he was slowly pushing in, his lips sealed to hers.

She felt it, when he hit her virtue, the thin membrane that kept her innocence and after a moment and a squeak of pain she was deflowered, and he froze, panting against her mouth.

" God, Sophia it feels so good." He groaned, head falling forward, shoulders shaking with the effort not to fall on her. " You're so tight." Carl was terrified of cumming too soon, but he was just as much if a virgin as she was.

" You can, you can move now." She muttered and bit her lip as he began an awkward thrust. It didn't do a lot of feeling good, it didn't really hurt, but at the same time, it was kind of awkward.

Carl seemed to get the message and began thumbing her clit again, making her head fall back. Now that, that felt good. Her hips pushed and met his, their pace speeding.

The push and pull didn't last very long, and began to slowly feel better, push after pull, slowly but surely she got into it, moaning and whimpering into his shoulder, hands gripping his freckled shoulders.

" Oh, oh Carl." She groaned, kissing and nipping his neck, marking the skin. He suckled softly at her nipple, gently breaking her mouth from his own skin. His free hand began working her abandoned breast, leaving the left to hold him up.

Their union seemed to last longer then it really did and with a few more thrusts Carl was cumming, moaning into her delicate neck. He sat up and tossed the condom into a dirty toilet. No more plumbing anyway.

" I didn't cum." She whined, bringing his hand back to her slightly sore core. " It's my turn." Sophia was stubborn with this. Her first time she deserved some kind of orgasm, after all, Carl had a good time, it was only fair she did too.

He nodded and slipped two fingers into her, his thumb working her clit. Carl smiled at her soft moans and the bucking of her hips, leaning down to kiss and bite her neck, sucking a hickey into her jaw.

" Oh God! Carl!" She cried out, hips pistoning wildly into his hand. With a muted sigh and a final rush of wet warmth Sophia reached her first orgasm. Carl hesitantly put his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean.

" That was great." He smiled and spooned behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She pulled the blanket up over them, nuzzling his chest lazily. Carl kept her close, knowing the temperature would drop. " I love you,"

" I love you too," Sophia smiled, kissing him tenderly. Her first time hadn't been perfect, or anything like she expected, but she'd take it. Her eyelids drooped and she was asleep in moments.

Carl pulled his gun closer and adjusted Sophia so he could see over her shoulder. You could never be too prepared. He'd tasted something salty, a little too salty when he'd sucked her cum off his fingers. Shit. Had there been a hole in the condom? He couldn't get her pregnant. Not now. Not with everyone else getting knocked up.

What was with that anyway? Was it fertile season. Merle and Maggie went at it like rabbits, so there was no wondering there. But Rick and Michonne were always so careful. Maybe they'd forgot? It was either that or they'd planned it. He gave a little frown and went back to his own problems. How would Sophia deal with a baby. Being a teen parent was hard enough, but in the apocalypse? It'd be a terrible mistake.

* * *

Okay so I really highly doubt I'll have her get pregnant unless you know people beg me for it. But a little scare is always fun and will teach them to be far more careful. So, for you guys who wanted Carphia smut enjoy. And yes I know they're 15 and no it is not rape because they are both minors. I may do more of this, and I may not. Depends on how you guys feels. Reviews are love.


	16. A Day at the Mall

All was quiet in the house when Daryl woke up, he did a quick head count and sat bolt upright, Carl and Sophia weren't here, he grabbed his hunting knife from his belt and crept towards the bathroom.

"Phia? You in here?" Daryl asked, opening the bathroom door after knocking a few times, the sight on the floor stunned him. "GRIMES!"

"Shit!" Carl sat up, scrambling for his clothes before Daryl could get to her. "Sophia! Help!" He scrambled past Daryl as Sophia sat up.

"Mmm morning daddy." She smiled, rubbing her eyes before realizing what happened. "Shit, I'm sorry." She hurried to dress. "We just, I mean, it happened." She squeaked weakly.

He glared at her, crossing his arms and squinting slightly. "He use protection?"

She nodded and he shrugged. "Don't let your momma know." Daryl lit a cigarette, pinching it between his thumb and pointer. "C'mon, were heading out."

Sophia nodded and reached for his cigarette, he let her pluck it from his hand and watched as she took a drag and coughing slightly. Daryl laughed and gave her a little hug. "Goes down smooth don't it?" She snorted and passed him. Today was a new day.

* * *

They were so far up shit creek it wasn't funny. They were trapped in their cars, shooting, stabbing and hitting anything that came too close. It had started as a trip in a fairly big city, hoping to stay in the mall, then the sound of their cars drew the undead from their various hiding places and now the walkers were so congested in the streets it was a wonder they weren't dead yet.

Dawson and little Daryl were wailing in high, frail voices, one clutched to Maggie's chest, one to Merle's. He held Dawson with his stumpy arm, using his free and only hand to fight of the crazed hoards with a small switchblade. He was trying to shush his little man,

"C'mon son, we gotta be quiet. Daddy needs you to be a tough little man and calm down." Merle was trying to smother the infants cries against his skin and it was working, just not very well. He looked to Maggie, the panicking in her eyes as she held baby Daryl close.

"C'mon, floor it!" Sophia was in the front seat, trying to get rid of the walkers attempting to crawl in through the front of the truck. Carl nodded, put it in four wheel drive and hit the gas, with a squelch and a sickening moan they were moving, slowly but surely.

Their car held Maggie, Merle, the boys, most of the supplies and Carl and Sophia. Michonne, Carol, Daryl, Andrea and Milton were in the other.

A few minutes of total flooring and more than one shot in the head and they were sprinting into the mall with what they could carry, everything they could carry and nothing more. Hopefully there would be more supplies inside of the mall.

"Fuck, run!" Merle handed his son to the love of his life, the women ran in, all but Andrea and Carl while the rest stood their ground, keeping the walkers as far back as they could while Michonne and Maggie struggled to get inside.

"Behind you!" Carol yelled as she pushed Maggie back, she swung around, sinking the blade into the head of a long since dead and decaying woman. Blood spattered her face and she winced, making sure it didn't get into her eyes or mouth.

She turned again, crunching the butt of the blade into the walker's eyes, taking out another with a nearby stick. Her eyes didn't stray very far from Daryl for more than a few moments, she turned to view Carl bat away another walker with a baseball bat as he fell back into the mall, all the survivors were retreating. Only Daryl remained outside.

Daryl was doing fine, crossbow in hand he had no troubles either shooting or beating the dead till they continued to stay dead. Another bullet to the head of a man he thought was slightly familiar. He ripped it out, not bothering to clean it and turned, jamming it with a grimy paw into the head of another. He failed to notice in his frenzy that he was slowly being surrounded.

Merle rolled his eyes and muttered "I'll get him" as he ran into the throng of walkers "C'mon Darleena." Merle called, dragging him into the mall, slamming and locking the door behind them. The bangs and slams of walker fists on the door like drums as they retreated into the vast building. The sound of running boots and the door being attacked drew more walkers from their slumber in the various stores dotted around the complex.

Daryl turned, taking out the walker coming down on Maggie. He was beside Carol in a moment, buck knife wedged firmly between the eyes of a maggot filled corpse so decomposed it wasn't really a gender anymore.

Room by room they took out walkers, teenagers, children, elderly people, it didn't matter. They all were slain, and long since dead.

The group was covered in blood, even Maggie, who was distressed and scared at the sight of her newborns drenched in walker blood, screaming in fear. Merle was there with a rag, wiping the blood from his family and cuddling her close.

Everyone spread out and nested in different stores for the night, leaving Dale with Michonne for the night. That suited him just fine, now he could worry up close.

"Are you okay?" Dale asked, worrying over Michonne, rubbing her stomach to make sure the baby was still responsive.

"Fine." She murmured, pushing away his hand. The old man talked and worried too much. She was fine. Everything was fine. They were going to be fine. As long as she told herself the lie it'd become the truth. She hoped.

"When are you due?" Dale asked in a soft voice, glancing around. They were in a small children's store that had everything the baby would need for quite a while. She rubbed her stomach lazily.

"Few weeks. But no one will care, not with Maggie's twins. Hell raisers like the men in their family." She clucked softly and went about sharpening her katana with a rough rock.

Silence except for the sharp noise of her blade being sharpened. Dale was trying to think of something to say, anything, but he couldn't come up with much. Andrea was easy to talk to, but Michonne? That was a stretch, even for him.

"You know the group will take care of you right? Just because Rick is dead that doesn't mean we won't care. You're as big a part of the group as he was." Dale spoke softly, looking down at his hands. "And not because you're carrying his baby either."

She raked a hand over her short, soft hair and nodded. "Thank you Dale, that means a lot to me." Michonne didn't know if she really believed him, but it was wonderful he was trying.

She settled down on the plush waiting couch and tried to get comfortable, smiling when Dale draped a blanket over her. He was a sweet old man. The last thing she saw was Dale sitting down in an armchair by the door, rifle in hand as her eyelids lowered and closed.

* * *

I wanna say a great big thank you to AgentBSmith for helping me with this chapter! He did some editing and a few bites and pieces in here are his work so I can't take full credit for this one. Thanks again, I owe you! And of course, thanks to all the readers for sticking with me. Thanks everyone!


	17. Buck

Dawson started to cry for the fourth time that night and Merle was losing his cool. If it wasn't one boy it was another. They were wet or cold or hungry or needed to burp or shit or throw up. They never stopped. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

" Babe, can you get him?" Maggie was already sitting up, pulling down her top and exposing her swollen tits. Which of course, Merle couldn't touch. They were for the babies. He snorted and stood up, grabbing the baby and giving him to Maggie. And just like the, Daryl was crying. " Maybe he's wet, maybe he needs to eat or he pooped? He could have gas or maybe his feet or cold." She went off on the list of possibilities.

He was trying to be patient he really was, but Daryl decided to throw u all down his bare chest and that was when he lost it. He dropped the boy, careful not to hurt him, on the bed and wiped off the disgusting slime. " THA'S IT. THA'S FUCKIN' IT. I'M DONE. I'M FUCKIN' DONE."

" Merle what the f-"

" No. You shut up. I'm talkin'. I'm sick a this. I'm sick a shitty diapers an' dead bastards an' no fuckin'. I'm sick a killin' scumbag dead fucks an' I'm sick a not being able to fucking touch my wife. I ain't a lapdog. I ain't a fuckin' nanny and I ain't an errand boy. I'm done." He was up, doing the belt on his pants and like that, was storming out the door.

" MERLE DIXON YOU COME BACK IN HERE OR YOU DON'T COME BACK AT ALL." The door slammed behind him and her lip quivered. Maggie started to cry, head hung, Dawson still nursing from her chest, Daryl curled up on his daddy's pillow.

* * *

" 'Ey big brother." Daryl waltzed up to the doomsday supply store, grabbing a pack of dehydrated food. He wore low slung jeans, dark socks and was topless, sporting some serious sex hair. " How's ya girl?"

" Don't wanna talk about it, little brother. Not in the mood." He took another pull from the bottle on the table and dropped his face to his hands. " I told her I didn't want her or the boys. Told her I was done being a wet nurse."

" You fuckin' prick." Was all Daryl said before storming off, a couple of bags of dry foot and a glass of water in his hand.

Merle shook his head, taking another long drink. His little brother didn't know shit about him, didn't know what it was like to have a family. The pressure, the pain, hell he hadn't slept in a week because them damn brats.

He scribbled a note, gathered his things from the room with a sleeping Maggie, kissed his boys and his baby goodbye and left the mall behind him, taking the beat up truck, leaving the bike for his baby brother. Daryl had always loved his bike more then he had himself. It'd be in better hands anyway, or, hand he guessed.

The old blue truck sped off and Merle Dixon wouldn't ever tell a soul this, but those were tears dripping down his face as he left the mall's parking lot in a rush.

* * *

" Here ya go guys, dig in." Daryl gave Carol and Sophia the food bags and a bottle of water, after a minute they were all eating, smacking their lips and smiling. It wasn't fancy, but it would do them just fine.

" You always take such good care of us." Carol was tucked against his side, hugging him close with one hand and eating with the other. Her head was tucked against the crook of his neck, kissing him softly, sweetly.

Daryl was worried about Merle, worried what his thick skilled brother would do now that he'd pissed off the momma to his little ones. Push came to shove and he and Carol could always help them out, it wouldn't be so hard. Daryl could learn how to be a dad to babies pretty quick, and Carol had already been a momma.

" I need to go check on Merle." Daryl stood up, dusting himself off and giving a little smile. " I'll be back soon darlin' don't go missin' me."

He wandered into the hall, checking on Maggie and the boys, but no Merle. He put the twins in their bassinet and checked the note, the color draining from his face.

Doll,  
I ain't good for you and I ain't a good daddy to them. Hope ya can forgive me.  
I love ya,  
Merle.

This wasn't good at all. He shook his head and decided nothing they could do till morning. Merle was a big kid and he could take care of himself. They'd go looking for him in the morning and drag his dumb ass back to began licking his wife's boots.

Daryl shook his head and went back into his room, kicking off his boots and crawling into bed with Carol, he'd be asleep for less then a few hours before going to look for his big brother. Daryl always had to clean up after his brother. That was his final thought, before sleep took him over.

Carol was awake beside him, and brushed a hand through his hair, whispering softly to him. She did this most nights he was asleep, just to help calm him, to keep him relaxed and sleep better.

" I love you." She muttered, dropping her head to his chest, nuzzling and closing her eyes, dropping into sleep.

* * *

( Side Note guys, Buck if from another author, Haitus80's story and he is the Dixon boys' daddy. I have full permission from the author to use him, and her link is posted on my wall.)

" Now boy, tell me how ya got here. I know ya wouldn't just leave ya baby brother ta fend for hi'self. I taught ya better than that boy." Buck was settled on tail of his truck, the sun was long up and he had run into Merle along the way. He was smoking a cigarette, the cancer stick resting between his lips so he was hands free. At the moment he was cleaning his gun, watching for walkers.

" I ain't a wet nurse! I was sick a the cryin' an' the bitchin' an' my woman hasn' touched me in far too long!" He stopped suddenly, knowing he'd said too much, his daddy would whoop his ass if he knew he'd left a wife and kids.

" You left mah daughter-in-law, mah gran'kids, cause you didn't wanna be no goddamn WET NURSE?" He was yelling by this point, picking his oldest son up by the shirt before tossing him into the dirt, picking him up again and punching him hard in the jaw. " Ya dense mutha fucka!"

Merle was rubbing the bruise blooming on his jaw when his father's fist connected with her nose. He landed flat on his ass, but was up again. Merle knew better then to stay down when his dad hit him, that was a sign of weakness.

Finally Buck stopped, panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. " Get in the damn truck boy, we're goin' back. I ain't lettin' ya fuck up ya life like I did." He turned and got in the truck and after a moment Merle shuffled in.

" Wipe ya face." He handed his son a dew rag and Merle pressed it to his nose, wincing, after a moment Buck turned, sighing softly. " C'mon boy, let ya daddy set it."

And after a moment Merle dropped his hand, allowing Buck to set his nose. There was a crack and he winced but his nose was settled in its proper place. He returned the rag to his face, and after a moment the bleeding stopped.

" Thanks." He said in a low, soft voice, not looking at Buck. His daddy hadn't ever been much of a kind man. But he knew to thank him anyway. It could have been so much worse, this was one of the least violent beatings in his life.

" Where am I takin' ya?" Buck grunted, turning the truck in reverse. They didn't need the other truck and Merle had all his bags.

" The mall on the corner a West an' fi'ty second." Was all Merle said, rubbing his jaw, the bruises were a dark black by this point, and they hurt to so much as breathe, but if course he had to.

The streets were fairly quiet, this part of the city was wiped clean of walkers, and Merle took out the few stragglers he saw, the silencer on his gun to keep things quiet. Better he kill them now then let them pile up.

" Let's go meet the gang." Buck cackled softly, parking the car and turning off the engine. The Atlanta gang was in for a big surprise from Mr. Buck Dixon.

* * *

( Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, my inspiration has been a little lack luster and it's taken me forever to come up with this chapter. Reviews, ideas, all that good stuff is love.)


	18. Note to Fans

( Hello hello my lovely readers, I have some questions for you.

One: Do you guys want more of anything? Smut, drama, fighting, angst, fluff, what?

Two: Should Andrea marry Milton or have an affair with Buck?

Three: Any suggestions for plot, or anything else?

And I wanna give thanks to all you guys for reviewing and favoriting and all that good stuff. I couldn't do it with you all. I also wanna thank AgentBSmith for his editing help and his constant feedback and support and Haitus80 for her support and allowing me to use Buck. Her link is posted on my page, and you can find her stories to get a better feel of who Buck is. I love all of you guys for your support and I promise to keep the updates coming,)


	19. Re-Do

I'm re-doing this story, because I feel I can do better.


End file.
